


Merely Parts of a Whole

by Varietas



Series: Dashingfrost -- before, through, and after movie plot [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Soulworld, dreaming Thor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varietas/pseuds/Varietas
Summary: Nach den Ereignissen der Schlachten um die Infinity Steine verhält sich alles unangenehm still. Thanos hat gewonnen, die Guten haben verloren, die Hälfte des Universums ist ausgelöscht worden. Und Thor wird seinen Gedanken und Schuldgefühlen überlassen.





	Merely Parts of a Whole

Er schlug die Augen auf und seufzte schwer. Träume waren angenehmer als der Wachzustand. In Träumen zieht sich die eigene Reaktionszeit ins Unermessliche, aber es macht absolut keinen Unterschied. Es passt trotzdem alles irgendwie. Niemand wundert sich in Träumen über eine zu späte Reaktion und agiert einfach in einem normalen Tempo weiter. In einem Traum konnte er sich alles erlauben – auch jedem hier die reine und ungeschönte Wahrheit zu sagen. Hier musste er sich keinesfalls zurückhalten, denn es war sein Unterbewusstsein und seine Gedanken, die nur ihm allein gehörten.  
  
Die allzu gut bekannte, schlanke Gestalt wandte sich überrascht herum, nachdem er diesen Ton von sich gegeben hatte. Schwierig zu sagen, ob Loki wirklich überrascht war. Das war schon immer so eine Sache bei seinem Bruder gewesen.  
  
»Du bist tot. Du solltest gar nicht hier sein«, erinnerte Thor mit trockener Kehle.  
  
Die fast schon hoffnungsvolle Frage, ob es am Ende eine riesige Illusion, eine Lüge gewesen war, wollte er gar nicht erst stellen. Natürlich wäre das einer von Lokis gewöhnlichsten Tricks, wenn nicht sogar Trick Nummer eins… Wie oft hatte er seinen eigenen Bruder schon hinters Licht geführt und ihn glauben lassen, dass er dahingeschieden war, während er sich in Wahrheit bloß zurückgezogen und auf einen richtigeren Moment gewartet hatte?   
  
Da war nur ein kurzer Zeitraum gewesen, indem Thor sich wirklich erlaubt hatte, daran zu denken, dass im Prinzip jeder, der ihm einmal etwas bedeutet hatte, nicht mehr war – ob es sich nun um seine Eltern oder Freunde handelte. Oder um Loki. Das war eine weitere Sache, die immer nicht ganz so einfach oder offensichtlich zu deuten gewesen war, wie sie es vielleicht hätte sein sollen. Loki war sein Bruder – aber auch irgendwie nicht. Sie hatten sich schon seit einer ganzen Weile gehasst wie auch geliebt.  
  
Als sie noch um die Infinity Steine gekämpft hatten war nie wirklich viel Zeit gewesen, sich vor Augen zu halten, wie viel ein Jeder von ihnen verloren hatte oder möglicherweise noch verlieren würde. Jetzt, in seinen Träumen, schien Thor keine Wahl zu haben, als sich diesen Grausamkeiten zu stellen. Hier wollte ihn all das einfach nicht in Frieden lassen. Wenn überhaupt möglich, war er aber ganz zufrieden damit. Selbst wenn es sich um ein Trugbild handelte, er wollte sich förmlich an ebendieses klammern, um zu verhindern, mit diesen Gedanken alleingelassen zu werden.  
  
Es war eine Erleichterung, seinen Bruder hier in dieser „Traum-Sphäre“ zu sehen. Es sah richtig aus. Sterben war nie etwas, das Thor mit Loki in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Er hatte es eigentlich gar nicht können. Diese beiden Themen zu verbinden schien so unwirklich, so geradezu lächerlich, dass er sich nie mit dem Gedanken auseinandergesetzt hatte.  
  
Bis es geschehen war.  
  
Wenn er auch zugeben musste, dass er bereits in den ersten mehr oder minder ruhigen Minuten versucht hatte, sich das alles irgendwie zu erklären.  
  
Es war wirklich untypisch gewesen. Die Art, wie sein Bruder ihn verlassen hatte. So seltsam naiv, so überstürzt, so überhaupt nicht  _Loki_.  
  
Aber der Genickbruch, den sein Adoptivbruder durch Thanos’ massive Hand erfahren hatte, hatte seine grausame Wirkung gezeigt.  
  
Thanos hatte zwar davon gesprochen, dass dieses Mal niemand wiederbelebt werden würde, aber auf der anderen Seite war es bei Loki noch nie eine Wiederauferstehung im eigentlichen Sinne gewesen. Er war ja schließlich stets in Verkleidung untergetaucht.  
  
Und wieso sollte sein Bruder etwas derartig Sinnbefreites tun? Ein kleiner, filigraner Dolch und der Versuch, ihn in ebendiesen bulligen Hals zu stoßen?  
  
Das fühlte sich unüberlegt an. Natürlich konnte Loki impulsiv reagieren, aber in erster Linie war es immer Loki gewesen, der frustriert mit Thor geworden war, wann immer Letzterer, gerade in jungen Jahren, dazu übergegangen war, seine Probleme allein mit Mjölnir aus dem Weg zu räumen. Das war einer der vielen Gründe gewesen, warum es so einfach gewesen war, sich gegenseitig zu entwachsen. Irgendwann konnten sie sich gar nicht mehr so nah stehen, wie sie das als Kinder vielleicht einmal getan hatten. Thor hatte den Weg eines Kriegers für Asgard gewählt, während Loki auf eher intellektuellen Pfaden gewandelt war – wenn er Anderen nicht seine miesen Scherze aufgebürdet hatte.   
  
Aber so eine Dummheit passte trotzdem nicht zu Loki. Nicht grundlos.  
  
»Nun, ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn dir das lieber ist.«  
  
»Nein! Nein, bleib...« Er kämpfte trotz allem mit dem Wort »bitte«. Und das, obwohl seine Antwort so offensichtlich schnell aus ihm herausgeschossen gekommen war. Das hier war ein Traum, er würde sich für nichts schämen müssen – aber vielleicht war er unsicher, weil man sich bisher  _bei Loki_  nie wirklich sicher hatte sein können.  
  
Sein Bruder hob eine Augenbraue, trat einen Schritt näher. »Dachte ich mir.« Thor hätte offen gesagt nicht gedacht, dass er diese Überheblichkeit vermissen würde, aber so war es.  
  
»Aber… Warum bist du hier?«  
  
Ein allenfalls spielerisches Schulterzucken. »Das hier ist nicht  _deine_  Realität. Was glaubst du, warum ich hier bin?« Es stimmte. Wenn das hier Thors Traum war, dann würde das Abbild von Loki, das in Thors Unterbewusstsein entstanden war, wohl auch nicht viel mehr Sinn machen als er sich denken konnte.  
  
»Warum hast du es getan, Loki? Wieso hast du es ihm so einfach gemacht? Wieso bist du gestorben?«  
  
Das beinahe hämische Lächeln auf den blassen Lippen seines Bruders verhöhnte ihn in gewohnter Manier. Gerade jetzt brannte es wirklich unangenehm. »Bin ich das deiner Meinung nach? Tot?«  
  
Er wollte den Mund aufmachen, um irgendetwas zu sagen, aber im Grunde wusste er schon lange nicht mehr, was er über dieses spezielle Thema denken sollte. Jedes Mal aufs Neue hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Loki tatsächlich und wahrhaftig sein Leben eingebüßt hatte – nur um nach einer gewissen Phase herauszufinden, dass dem nie so gewesen war, dass er ein weiteres Mal auf Lokis Scharaden hereingefallen war. Auf der Erde gab es diese Kindergeschichte über den Jungen der zu oft falschen Alarm vor dem großen, bösen Wolf geschlagen hatte, bis der Wolf dann wirklich kam und niemand dem Jungen mehr glaubte. Ein bisschen so fühlte es sich an. Thor wollte und konnte es nicht wirklich glauben – aber dieses Mal war etwas anders.  
  
»Ich weiß es nicht!«, sagte er schließlich in einem beinahe klagenden Tonfall und erinnerte sich erneut daran, dass das hier ein Traum war. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob er wehleidig klang.   
  
Das hier war ein Trugbild seines Bruders, das sein ruheloses Unterbewusstsein erschaffen hatte, um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Natürlich würde »Loki« sich über ihn lustig machen, wenn es ein realistisches Trugbild war, aber es war nicht so, als würde diese bedeutungslose Illusion ihm irgendwie schaden.  
  
»Denkst du etwa, eine Antwort von mir zu erhalten, würde dich weiterbringen? Denkst du das ich wirklich hier bin, Bruder? Denn wenn ich es nicht bin, erzählst du dir nur selbst eine erbärmliche Lüge, nur damit du weitermachen kannst wie gehabt und dich nicht auf all diese Tode konzentrieren musst«, erinnerte Loki mit schiefgelegtem Kopf und trat noch ein wenig näher.   
  
Die schmale, großgewachsene Gestalt seines Bruders stand nun direkt vor ihm. Wenn er wollte, könnte Thor einfach den Arm ausstrecken und den Anderen an sich ziehen. Er würde sich dafür aus seiner sitzenden Position lösen müssen, aber das wäre es vermutlich wert. Zu der versprochenen Umarmung war es schließlich nie wirklich gekommen. Sie hatten sich darum herumgedrückt, und das ziemlich offensichtlich, obwohl  die Aussage so spielerisch im Raum gestanden hatte. Und dann war dieses Schiff aufgetaucht. Das elende Schiff, mit dem alles angefangen hatte.   
  
Thor wollte das nicht. Es war eine Schande und er schämte sich für sein Unvermögen, aber wenn das hier wirklich nicht mehr als eine Illusion war (und die Chancen dafür standen wirklich hoch), wollte er es nicht wissen. Wenn er Loki berührte und dieser ein Trugbild war, würde seine Hand einfach ins Nichts greifen. Er wollte sich zumindest einbilden können, dass sein jüngerer Adoptivbruder gerade hier bei ihm war, den Eindruck aufrecht erhielt, dass es ihm gutging und er nicht qualvoll erdrosselt worden war, nur um mit einem unheilvollen Knacken seines Genicks, das noch immer manchmal in Thors Ohren widerhallte, endgültig aus dem Leben zu scheiden.   
  
Den Gegnern fünf Schritte voraus, Thor gegenüber meistens eher so viel wie zehn – das war Loki. Immer einen Trick in der Hinterhand. Loki starb nicht so einfach.   
  
Nach all den Verlusten, Frigga, Odin, Heimdall, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, vermutlich sogar Sif – es fühlte sich einfach so niederschlagend an, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hatte, jetzt auch noch Loki verloren zu haben. Schwierig wie seine Beziehung zu dem Adoptivbruder eben von Natur aus gewesen war, sie hatten sich von Zeit zu Zeit immer bewiesen, dass es sich voneinander getrennt irgendwie… unvollständig anfühlte. Als wären sie einzelne Bruchstücke eines Ganzen, wenn sie auch aneckten wie wahrscheinlich niemand Anderes, wenn sie sich angemessen gegenseitig hochschaukelten. Er hatte es damals während und nach Sakaar nicht zugeben können, aber es war ein angenehmer Gedanke gewesen, zusammen trotz allem noch immer besser zu funktionieren als auf sich allein gestellt oder dieses ewige Gegeneinander ertragen zu müssen. Jetzt war es höchstwahrscheinlich zu spät, das zuzugeben. Sein Bruder konnte dieses Eingeständnis nicht mehr hören. Da war nur das Trugbild in diesem Traum hier, das Loki imitieren konnte – aber mehr auch nicht.   
  
Vielleicht fühlten sich viele Geschwister so, ob blutsverwandt oder eben nicht, vielleicht war es aber auch kein brüderliches Gefühl – es gab keinen Thor (zumindest nicht den, der er immer gewesen war) ohne Loki und andersherum. Sie hatten sich so lange in ihren kindischen, dummen Streits verloren, anstatt sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren, anstatt sich aufeinander zu konzentrieren. Jetzt konnten sie das nicht mehr, denn eine Hälfte war aus dem Großen und Ganzen für immer und unwiederbringlich herausgebrochen.  
  
Es war so viel einfacher gewesen, nicht über all das Leid nachdenken zu müssen, all den Verlust, als er noch ein konkretes Ziel vor Augen gehabt hatte, als er noch voll und ganz daraufhin arbeiten hatte können, Thanos zu zerstören – bevor er versagt hatte. Er hätte wirklich auf diesen verfluchten lila Kopf zielen sollen.  
  
Aber jetzt?   
  
Es gab für Thor gerade nicht viel mehr zu tun als dazusitzen und nachzudenken. Und dieses Nachdenken brachte ihn vor Trauer fast um seinen verfluchten Verstand! Seine eigenen Gedanken quälten ihn ohne Unterlass.  
  
»Bitte sag es mir einfach. Gib mir eine Antwort. Irgendeine. Du  _hast_  mir versprochen, dass die Sonne am Ende  _auf uns beide_  hernieder scheinen würde. War das eine Lüge?«  
  
Thor würde dieses undurchsichtige Lächeln gern hassen, aber nicht mal das konnte er zurzeit. Loki stellte ebenjenes Lächeln zur Schau, während er sich langsam, und wahrscheinlich wie es nur das Echo einer Person konnte, die schon lange verstorben war, neben ihn sinken ließ.   
  
Er erschrak ein wenig, als er die kühle Aura auf seiner eigenen Haut fühlen konnte, die Lokis schon immer ausgestrahlt hatte. Sie hatten schon lange nicht mehr so nah beieinander gesessen, geschweige denn beieinander gestanden, aber Lokis Haut war schon immer kühler gewesen als seine eigene. Es war immer angenehm gewesen, kühlend für sein damals oft erhitztes Gemüt.   
  
»Ich habe meinen Part beigesteuert. Kaum zu glauben, aber wahr«, verkündete Loki fast gleichgültig.  
  
»Aber was soll das heißen? Bist du wirklich tot?«  
  
»Wer weiß«, sagte Loki jedoch unbarmherzig und zuckte bloß, viel zu gelassen für Thors Geschmack, die Schultern. Das Trugbild seines Bruders schien ihm wirklich keine genaue Antwort geben zu wollen. Er hätte es wissen müssen.  
  
_Das hier ist ein Traum. Ich bin frei zu tun und zu lassen, was auch immer mir gerade einfällt._  
  
Man könnte Lokis Reaktion als zögerlich wie pikiert beschreiben, als Thor sich einfach, einem nassen Sack gleich, zur Seite sinken ließ. Wenigstens erlaubte dieses Trugbild ihm, den Anderen zu berühren.   
  
Loki ging dazu über, ihm federleicht aber auch irgendwie unbeholfen, vielleicht ausnahmsweise mitleidvoll, über den Rücken zu tätscheln. Und weil das hier ein Traum war und Thor mit dieser halbherzigen Vorstellung unzufrieden war, erlaubte er sich die Frechheit, die Arme des Anderen um sich selbst zu schlingen, so gut es eben möglich war, und ließ den viel zu sehr kurzgeschorenen Kopf auf den Schoß seines Bruders sinken.  
  
»Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du gleich weinen und dich an mich klammern wirst wie ein kleines Mädchen«, spottete Loki wenig begeistert, wehrte sich aber nicht sonderlich. Vielleicht wusste er, dass das ohnehin keinen Sinn hatte. Es stimmte schon. In manchen Fällen wollte Thor noch heute mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, so wie er es früher mit seinem Hammer gehalten hatte. Das verhielt sich in dieser Situation wahrscheinlich nicht anders.  
  
Aber weinen?  
  
Nein. Jedenfalls nicht aufgrund von Trauer. Ein altbekanntes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. Wie damals, als sie beide noch viel, viel jünger gewesen waren, nicht mehr als kleine Kinder, die sich gegenseitig in ihre Betten stahlen, um zusammen jene Monster vertreiben zu können – welche auch immer sie sich gerade eingebildet und vor denen sie insgeheim gezittert hatten. Es war ein merkwürdig glückliches Gefühl, wenn er nicht an das große Drumherum dachte, sogar ein herzerwärmendes.   
  
Sie hatten sich damals so nah gestanden, so geradezu lächerlich aneinander gehangen… Vielleicht fiel es ihm deshalb heute so schwer, Loki loszulassen, selbst wenn sie die fürchterlichsten Streits und Kämpfe hinter sich hatten – Dispute, mit denen normale Geschwister vielleicht nicht unbedingt zu kämpfen hatten. Aber sie waren ohnehin nicht einmal wahre Geschwister. Nicht durchs Blut. Sie waren sich nah, egal was passierte, aber im Grunde konnte zumindest Thor sich nicht sicher sein, ob diese Zuneigung, die er trotz allem für seinen Adoptivbruder empfand, wahrhaft brüderlicher Natur war.  
  
Als habe Loki seine Gedanken gelesen, begann er: »Ich war wütend, als ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich adoptiert worden bin. Damals sagte Odin mir, dass er an eine Allianz denken würde, schon immer gedacht hatte, von dem Moment an, an dem er mich in der Kälte aufgelesen hat. Beide Königreiche über uns beide friedlich in Reih und Glied halten… Ich nehme an, es hat ihm vorgeschwebt, das über familiäre Bande zu erreichen, dass ich dem Reich treu bleiben würde, in dem ich großgezogen worden bin. Sterbliche sind und werden immer nichts weiter als Sterbliche bleiben, aber selbst die haben es früher so gehalten, dass sie Königreiche über Heirat verbunden haben...« Das war merkwürdig spezifisch. Andererseits dürfte Traum-Loki keine allzu großen Schwierigkeiten haben, die Informationen, die er brauchte, direkt aus Thors Unterbewusstsein herauszufiltern, die dieser vielleicht sogar gerade von ihm hören wollte.  
  
Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, starrte zu der Person auf, mit der er aufgewachsen war. Seine Bindung zu Loki war schon immer schwierig zu beschreiben gewesen. »Vielleicht müssen es auch immer zwei sein. Einer allein hätte bedenklich viel Mühe, das ganze Reich der Asen unter Kontrolle zu halten.«  
  
»Sieh mich nicht so an, als würdest du ernsthaft überlegen, einen Kniefall zu machen,  _Bruder_!«, zischte Loki. »Wir wissen beide, dass ich nicht Jane Foster bin. Und außerdem stehe ich meiner Meinung nach über Nebensächlichkeiten wie dem trügerischen Gefühl der ›Liebe‹.«  
  
Thor wusste, dass das mit der Liebe eine geschickt formulierte Lüge war. Selbst wenn Loki nie etwas für Thor oder Odin empfunden haben sollte – ihre Mutter, Frigga, hatte er geliebt. Ihre Mutter, die Loki Magie nähergebracht hatte, die sich nie von ihm abgewandt hatte, vollkommen egal, welches Chaos er losgetreten haben mochte.   
  
Der Part, der Thor übel aufstieß, war die Erwähnung von Jane. Er hätte es sich eigentlich denken müssen, dass es Loki egal war, ob es Thor noch immer einen kleinen, peinlichen Stich versetzte.  
  
Und er war  _nicht_  »abserviert« worden!  
  
Die Idee, die sich in seinem Kopf langsam zusammenfügte, war vermutlich eine dumme und würde ihm wehtun, sollte er nach dem Aufwachen noch einmal daran zurückdenken… aber Thor konnte nicht anders. Loki hatte schon immer gern provoziert.   
  
Manchmal bedeutete Geschwister zu haben eben in konstantem Wettbewerb zu stehen, ständig miteinander zu konkurrieren. Zwischen ihnen war das schon immer so gewesen, nicht zuletzt weil früher die Frage, wer den Thron von Asgard besteigen würde (obgleich die Frage eigentlich nur in ihren beiden Köpfen wirklich Gewicht gehabt hatte), im Raum gestanden hatte. Sie hatten schon immer miteinander gekämpft, schon immer in einem merkwürdig freundschaftlichen Wettbewerb gestanden – später hatte sich das Freundschaftliche dann in etwas Anderes verwandelt.   
  
Und Loki hatte schon immer mit schmutzigen Tricks gekämpft, hatte Thor provoziert und gereizt, bis er irgendwann um sich geschlagen hatte. Er hatte sich noch nie zurückhalten können, hatte dem Bruder sein Verhalten immer irgendwie heimzahlen wollen, selbst wenn diese Rache kindisch und dumm gewesen war.   
  
Verdammt, eine dieser Racheaktionen hatte daraus bestanden, Mjölnir auf dem Toilettendeckel des Badezimmers, das an Lokis Schlafgemach gegrenzt hatte, abzulegen, sodass sein Bruder wohl oder übel zu Thors eigener Kammer stampfen musste, um diesen um Vergebung anzuflehen, wenn er sich erleichtern wollte. Diese Aktion war allerdings nach hinten losgegangen. Thor hatte ihn selbstverständlich nicht eher reingelassen, bis sein Bruder sich entschuldigte – das hatte Loki aber nie getan. Er hatte Friggas Bad benutzen müssen, was Fragen aufgeworfen hatte und ihre Mutter hatte Thor daraufhin selbstverständlich gescholten.   
  
Dass das hier ein Traum war, den niemals jemand außer ihm im Kopf haben würde, erleichterte ihm die Sache, als er sich trotzig nach oben schob und den Adoptivbruder packte.  
  
Ein halb ersticktes »Thor-!« drang an seine Gehörgänge, aber er ließ sich nicht beirren. Es war ohnehin ein Leichtes, sich mit ausgerechnet Loki in körperlicher Kraft zu messen. Der Andere wehrte sich sowieso nicht. Fast war er stolz, zur Abwechslung einmal Loki überlistet zu haben, aber Thor musste zugeben, dass Traum-Loki vermutlich nicht darauf ausgelegt war, ihm Dinge zu verwehren, da er ein Fragment seiner plötzlich sehr körperlich gewordenen Einbildung war. Er wusste nicht, inwiefern die Lippen auf die des Anderen zu drücken Rache war. Es war ein Reflex gewesen und er erzielte das gewünschte Ergebnis: Es provozierte Loki genau so, wie es andersherum schon der Fall gewesen war.  
  
Er war ein wenig überrascht. Traumabbild oder nicht – er hätte felsenfest damit gerechnet zurückgestoßen zu werden.  
  
Es war aber doch beinahe erschreckend einfach, die eigene Hand gegen Lokis zu legen. Die Berührung löste ein kitzeliges Kribbeln in seiner Handfläche aus, genau so wie ein kühles Zucken, das anzuschwellen schien. Verwundert sah er auf ihre Hände hinab. Kleine Blitze zuckten in merkwürdig gezähmter Manier um ihre Hände umher und Lokis hatte sich leicht bläulich verfärbt, jedoch nicht der Rest seines Körpers. Es sah aus als würden ihre Kräfte, ihr jeweiliges Geburtsrecht, umeinander herumtanzen, so wie sie beide es schon so oft getan hatten.  
  
»Zwei Teile eines Ganzen«, murmelte Thor, sich an seine eigenen Gedanken erinnernd. Als er zu dem Bruder hinüber spähte, bemerkte er schon wieder dieses gefährliche Grinsen auf dessen Zügen. »Loki… Angenommen, es gäbe eine Chance, Asgard wieder zum Leben zu erwecken… Würde ich dich dafür brauchen? Und bitte. Sei ein einziges Mal ehrlich.«  
  
»Na ja. Wonach sieht es deiner Meinung nach aus? Vielleicht braucht es ja doch zwei. Wie Vater und Mutter vor uns...«  
  
»Du hast das gewusst, oder?«, fragte Thor, ein klein wenig verstimmt.  
  
»Eher geahnt. Aber ja.«  
  
»Und wieso hast du dich dann sterben lassen?!«  
  
»Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, Bruder, dann bekommen wir eine zweite Chance. Die Sonne  _wird wieder für uns scheinen_. Aber dazu muss sich alles und jeder strengstens an die vorgesehene Reihenfolge halten. Und wenn das in die Hose geht… Nun ja. Dann hat ein Neuaufbau von Asgard ohnehin nicht die geringste Chance. Es ist wie ich dir sagte. Das ist  _nicht_  das Ende.«  
  
Thor unterbrach den Kontakt mit einem Mal und musterte das »Abbild« seines Bruders stirnrunzelnd und mit einem schockierenden Verdacht, der ihm sowohl eine aufgeregte Übelkeit die Kehle hochtrieb als dass ein Part von ihm auch am liebsten aufgesprungen wäre, um seine Erleichterung herauszubrüllen.   
  
Er würde ja davon ausgehen, dass er sich das einbildete, aber je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er sich, dass Lokis ganze Aufmachung sich geringfügig von der unterschied, die er bei seinem »Ableben« getragen hatte. Thor wusste das deswegen so genau, weil er sich an ebenjenen Sachen festgeklammert hatte, in ebenjene Kleidung geweint hatte, kurz bevor er ins All hinausgefegt worden und auf einem gewissen Schiff aufgeklatscht war…   
  
Augenblicklich brachte Thor (ein wenig peinlich berührt) mehr Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Adoptivbruder, der ihn mit seinem Markengrinsen allein mehr als genug strafte und sich nicht einmal im Mindesten zu schämen schien. »Das hier ist kein Traum, oder?«  
  
»Oh… Nun… doch. Für dich schon...-«  
  
» _Ich will ja wirklich nicht stören..._ « Die Stimme, die von allen Wänden der eigentlichen Leere um sie herum widerzuhallen schien, erschreckte ihn genug, um einmal kräftig zusammenzufahren. Sie klang beachtlich jung.  
  
» _Wir unterbrechen das nur zu gern._ «   
  
_Diese_  kannte Thor. Ein geradezu grollendes, aber erfreutes Lachen entkam ihm, selbst wenn der alte Freund seltsam missgelaunt klang. »Fandral! Ich habe geglaubt, dich hätte es erwischt!«  
  
Loki verdrehte die Augen und beugte sich vor, um in das Ohr seines Bruders zu zischen: »Hat es auch.  _Damit_  habe ich wirklich allein dir einen Gefallen getan, Bruder, denn mir gehen die Leute, die du Freunde nennst, mit jeder Sekunde, die verstreicht, unerträglicherweise mehr auf den Geist. Ich freue mich also, nach erfolgreichem Abschluss der gemeinsamen Unternehmung, eben jene Leute wieder auf dich abschieben zu können und mich den Regierungspflichten zu widmen, die du mir quasi versprochen hast, als du eben diesen ach so zärtlichen Moment mit mir geteilt hast,  _Bruderherz_.« Wie um ihn daran (und an noch beträchtlich viel mehr…) zu erinnern, tippte Loki provokant mit dem Finger gegen Thors Handfläche, was sogleich eine noch viel kleinere Variation des Kribbelns von eben auslöste.  
  
Thor versuchte sich das schockierte Grummeln zu verkneifen. »Sie haben alles gesehen?!«  
  
»Falls es dich beruhigt: Ich wusste nicht, dass sie uns bespitzeln würden. Ziemlich unhöflich, wenn du mich fragst.«  
  
» _Was sagen sie??_ « War das… Sif…?  
  
» _Gar nichts! Rein gar nichts!_ «  
  
» _Du hältst dem falschen Bruder die Stange, Kleiner!_ « Volstagg!  
  
Loki neben ihm kicherte dunkel in sich hinein. »Und deswegen mag ich Starks Schützling tatsächlich!«  
  
» _Ich bin Groot._ «  
  
» _Die Verbindung bricht, es mischt sich zu viel dazwischen…!_ «, warnte ebenjener.  
  
»Die Pflicht ruft, Bruder!«, Loki klopfte einem überrumpelten Gott des Donners auf das rechte Knie und erhob sich dann sprunghaft. »Ich würde ja sagen: ›Wir sehen uns wieder‹, aber wenn der Plan aufgeht, werden es vielleicht nicht mehr diese Versionen von uns beiden sein. Mach es gut, ›Bruder‹. Das ist nicht das Ende.«

 


End file.
